


Fragmentary Healing

by wickersnap



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Multi, Post-War, perhaps crack fic, temple party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickersnap/pseuds/wickersnap
Summary: The war is over, and Fox swears he's only here because he's invited, and because he needs to keep an eye on all of his men.
Relationships: implied relationships - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: Commander Fox





	Fragmentary Healing

**Author's Note:**

> This is very silly.  
> Lightly implied pairings: Cody/Obi-Wan, Rex/Anakin, Gree/Luminara, Fox/Wolffe or Fox/Quinlan,

The war is over.

The words still make him lightheaded to say. But the war is over, and by now nearly every unit has been recalled to Coruscant. This isn’t the first party that’s been thrown in the Temple—no, not  _ nearly _ —but it’s the first with so many of his brothers in attendance, and it’s turning out to be quite the spectacle, even for Core standards. Fox never thought he’d get to see so many drunk Jedi in one place.

They’re all in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, one of the only rooms big enough to hold them, which someone must have realised was a little bit of an oversight when the first wolfpack started stripping off and leaping into the waters. Alas, it has been entertaining to watch, even if he’s had to go and pull some of his own men out of the splash personally. He can see Master Shaak Ti dancing with Rancor Battalion near a very pretty spring (with much more grace than any of the men possess, it should be noted) and Masters Kolar and Fisto having some sort of wrestling match in the middle of a ring of baffled and ecstatic shinies. There’s a small Tholothian master high up in a tree, throwing dead leaves over the heads of her friends like confetti, and a very drunk young Sephi flirting with, quite possibly, a bush. Or maybe it’s Bacara. He can’t quite tell from where he is, because Fox, for all that he’s been keeping his head down, has managed to find himself with a front row seat to the bloodiest slaughtering there’s been since the Seps flew the white flag.

“Pure sabacc,” says Master Luminara Unduli, sweeping her cards across the table in a show of absolute confidence.

“Force  _ damnit,” _ says Vos, throwing his cards on the table beside Kenobi’s and, for some reason, Wolffe’s. The Jedi standing next to Fox jeers and throws tiny tree nuts at Vos from the bowl they’re ostensibly sharing, and Vos makes a rude gesture before peeling off his inner tunic and tossing it away. “Is this for that time I—”

“Yes,” Master Unduli replies, not even waiting for him to finish.

“I told you!” says the Jedi, “she’s going to wipe the  _ floor _ with you!”

“Why don’t you join us, Garen? Bant?” asks an equally shirtless Kenobi, who has an impressive chunk of Ghost Company cheering him on from the group of spectators opposite Fox. “I’m sure you could win us back some dignity.”

Healer Bant huffs a laugh, raising her drink in a toast of condolence. “You think I’m stupid? Luminara’ll have us all dancing naked in the senate chamber in under an hour.”

“What a wonderful idea!” says Master Unduli with radiant innocence. 

“Oh no,” Vos whines, dealing another hand, “you’ve given her  _ ideas.” _

Master Garen only cackles. Fox approves.

“I’d be faring better if I weren’t so inebriated,” Kenobi huffs, squinting at his cards and pretending he isn’t. There’s a small burst of noise at the edge of the audience and then Cody, also pissed to hell and listing heavily into his giggling scout’s side, whistles loudly.

“Get him another glass!” he calls. Fox finds it unusually easy to resist the urge to go over and cuff him up the back of the head because—well. Master Unduli has yet to lose both of her boots and Wolffe, despite not even  _ owning _ as much clothing as Vos or Kenobi are wearing, is still wearing  _ more _ (though he’d chosen to remove his upper blacks first, the smug bastard). And, well, Fox isn’t exactly going to  _ complain. _

“Vod,” says the second scout with the moustache, propping his brother up with his partner on his other side and grimacing as if he wants to laugh but thinks he shouldn’t. “Vod, don’t you think we should—”

“Nope!” Cody grins and sloshes the drink around his bottle with one energetic and celebratory movement. Fox spies General Skywalker and Commander Tano covering their faces in shame somewhere towards the back of the group. The Little Blue CT Shit is killing himself laughing beside them, even though he’s hanging off his general even less subtly than Cody’s ogling his.

A prod to his side draws his attention away, over to Thorn grinning mischieviously at him from behind sparkly, innocent eyes. Fox steps away from the game and looks past him to where a whole group of their men are making an ill-advised and drunken attempt at a human pyramid.

“No,” he tells Thorn, who grins wider and tugs on his wrist. 

“But  _ Fox,” _ he whines, dragging him along with both hands.

“Absolutely not.”

“Come and join, Commander!” calls out… Oh, karking hells. 

General Windu waves from where he’s levitating Jek up the tower of guardsmen. General Yoda, currently balanced on Hound’s head, springs up onto Jek’s shoulder and chuckles heartily. Fox looks to Thorn, then back to where Kenobi is laughing very rambunctiously at the cards table, and downs the rest of his drink in one.

“I get to stand at the top,” he says. Stone high-fives Thorn from the bottom row of the tower.

Fox loses track of most partygoers for a long while after that. Still riding the success of standing some thirty feet up in the air of the overlarge greenhouse on his brothers’ shoulders, he wanders through the halls in search of a number of wayward Jedi, one unfortunately disowned robe soft and light in his hands.

He hears them before he sees them.

_ “Luminara!” _ Vos shouts at a door halfway down the next corridor Fox turns into. “Luminara, Barriss! We know you’re in there!”

“Don’t be so loud,” Kenobi shushes, also very loudly. Wolffe is sat on the floor a few feet away, propped up on the opposite wall.  _ All _ of them are in nothing but their undershorts. Fox isn’t staring.

“Luminara! Open up!”

The door slides open when Fox is still a few hundred yards away, and the group all fall silent at what they see. 

“What’s all the yelling about?” says a brother’s voice, disgruntled and clearly interrupted from sleep. Fox watches Wolffe sway forward over his knees with a gleeful expression he hasn’t seen since  _ Kamino, _ and promptly burst into snorting fits of laughter.

“Holy shit!” Vos exclaims. Kenobi tries to elbow him in the ribs but misses, stumbling into his side instead.

“Apologies, generals, but it’s currently oh-four-hundred. Is there a problem?”

“In a sense,” Kenobi says, covering a grin. “Only that your—sorry, Luminara seems to have confiscated our clothing after our game.”

Fox stops only just close enough to see the tired lack of surprise on Gree’s face. “I can see that,” Gree says.

“I cannot believe this,” Vos begins. “I cannot—no. No! She can’t say  _ shit _ to us! She’s—Obes, how could she! Ugh!” 

“How about we collect our clothes now and forget we ever saw anything,” Kenobi offers quickly. He pushes Vos, who is still complaining, out of Gree’s unimpressed line of sight. Gree eyes Wolffe on the floor before reaching back inside for a moment and returning with a neat stack of folded blacks he lobs at Wolffe’s head. 

“Shut up, chakaar,” he grumbles, and then fetches the generals’ robes in a more placid manner. “Anyway, where’s Fox?”

“Fox?” Vos asks, frowning as he struggles into his leggings one-handed.

“You know, your babysitter?”

“All the credits in the Senate couldn’t pay me to babysit this lot,” Fox says loudly and with the confidence of knowing both Jedi are too sloshed to remember such nuances of conversation in the morning.

“Commander!” Kenobi says brightly, turning to him and turning up the charm despite him only having one boot on and his tunic inside-out.

“General,” he returns. “Vos, you missing something?”

“Yeah,” Vos frowns, looking around the floor as if it’ll give him answers and tugging on his gloves. “How’d you know, Foxie-locks?”

Fox grimaces and chucks the tunic gently underhand. “Found it draped over a statue in the hall.”

“You’re lucky it wasn’t your boxers,” Gree grumbles. “Are we done here? Can I go back to sleep?”

“Go on, fucker,” Wolffe laughs again. “You go an’, an’ tell Bly what a mess he is for—for—”

The rest of his sentence is lost to another fit, but both Fox and Gree can very well guess what it would have been.

“Don’t forget, Obi-Wan!” calls a lovely voice from somewhere inside the flat behind Gree. “You’ll keep your thoughts to yourself if you want my silence!”

“Of course, my dear,” Kenobi responds immediately. Stars, Fox’s opinion of this woman only ever seems to go up.

Gree sighs, heavily, and waves a small goodnight to Fox before he shuts them all out and goes back to bed. Fox looks from Wolffe, making an idiot of himself, to the two dishevelled Jedi and wishes to all the deities out there that he could do the same.

“Cody so owes me for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang with me over on [tumblr :)](https://silverxsakura.tumblr.com/)


End file.
